¿Soñarías Conmigo?
by hola123
Summary: Fic por San Valentín / El día de San Valentín Cassie es sorprendida cuando el nuevo chico de la escuela la invita salir y cuando un extraño la acorrala y le roba su primer beso.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia tampoco es mia, es de Millaray, yo solo la adapto

Fic por San Valentín ojalá les guste.

¿Soñarías Conmigo?

1. Acorralada

Cassie's POV

Tenía todo listo para pasar la noche en la casa de mi mejor amiga, ya era tradición pasar los viernes en la noche en casa de la familia de Diana.

Diana era mi mejor amiga, éramos inseparables, cuando llegué desde California a vivir con mi abuela, el primer día de clases ella se acercó y dijo que seríamos las mejores amigas por siempre y así era hasta la fecha.

Aunque a veces me agotaba con su entusiasmo, no podía negar lo mucho que me había ayudado a adaptarme cuando llegué a Nueva Salem pasé de ser alguien totalmente desconocido en mi anterior escuela a ser la mejor amiga de Diana y con eso me encontraba dentro de lo que podría definir como el grupo de los populares.

Ella me incentivó a ser una persona más extrovertida y a probar cosas diferentes a los libros que eran mis pasión, había descubierto mi pasión por el baile, la música y escribir. Pero lo más importante es que me enseñó lo que significaba tener amigos, sus amigos me habían acogido como una más. Dentro del grupo estaban:

Chris Henderson, el hermano mayor de Diana, actual capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y estudiante del último año.

Melanie novia de Chris , capitana de las porristas, también estudiante del último año.

Adam, mellizo de Melanie, jugador de fútbol y novio de Diana.

Los Henderson eran como mi segunda familia, los padres de Diana eran muy acogedores y siempre me habían recibido como una segunda hija, mi abuela, les tenía confianza y es por eso que los viernes, lo pasaba en casa de ellos.

El padre de Alice, era el médico jede del hospital de Forks y su madre trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores, Chris era el estereotipo de hermano mayor enorme, intimidante y protector intentó alejar a Adam por más de un año de Diana pero finalmente terminó cediendo a su relación y como no había podido mantener alejado a los chicos de su hermana ahora estaba empeñado en alejar a los chicos que se me acercaban, cosa que agradecía debido a que ese tipo de situaciones me incomodaban demasiado.

Diana tenía otro hermano, Nick su mellizo, la relación entre ellos era diferente a la de Melanie y Adam, ellos no eran tan unidos, Diana solía describir a su hermano empezando con la palabra diferente y creo que eso lo definía muy bien, Nick era diferente al resto de los Henderson, para empezar hace solo un año que vivía en Nueva Salem con sus padres, la mayoría de su educación previa había sido en un internado en Inglaterra junto a sus abuelos, la primera vez que lo vi debo reconocer que me impresionó tenía la belleza distintiva de los Henderson, piel pálida, ojos color castaño, rasgos perfectos, su cuerpo era bien formado, cabello oscuro con tonos cobrizos, su vestimenta era descuidada usaba una polera de un grupo musical que no conocía, unos jeans oscuros con agujeros en sus rodillas, zapatillas converse negras, su cabello era desordenado y usaba unos anteojos con un marco negro.

Según lo que mi amiga me había explicado Nick era muy cercano a sus abuelos paternos por lo que les pidió a sus padres a los 10 años inscribirse en el internado al cual había ido el abuelo de Diana y su padre, con el apoyo de sus abuelos finalmente ellos decidieron dejarlo ir, desde ahí se había alejado mucho y solo venía por dos semanas en el verano, yo no lo conocí hasta que volvió, debido a que los veranos los pasaba en California.

Nick no solo se vestía diferente a los HEnderson sino que tampoco tenía la personalidad amistosa de ellos, creo que en el tiempo que lleva en Nueva Salem no me ha dicho más de diez palabras diferentes, cuando estoy de visita en su casa él siempre está encerrado en su habitación y baja solamente para la cena en la que rara vez se integra a la conversación y cuando lo hace es para dejar en claro sus ideologías políticas o su opinión frente a un tema, que la mayoría de las veces creaba controversia, por eso es que nadie interactuaba mucho con él debido a que entrar en una discusión con Nick era algo frustrante, nunca daba su brazo a torcer y era muy culto por lo que siempre tenía como argumentar, se agregaba el hecho de que muchas veces no entendían de lo que su hermano estaba hablando, a mí su opinión me parecía muy interesante pero la vez que intenté opinar algo él me miró de una manera muy despectiva e hizo como si no hubiese hablado, esa vez se llevó un reto muy severo de parte de su madre y terminó pidiéndome disculpa obligado, desde ahí que nuestros diálogos solo se limitaban a saludos de cortesía cuando llegaba a su casa.

En conclusión Nick era un desadaptado, en la escuela se aislaba y no tenía amigos, por lo mismo muchas veces era tema de burlas, tanto por su vestimenta desgarbada como por sus actitudes antisociales. Diana y Chris rara vez hablaban de su hermano, pero conocía a Diana y ella extrañaba tener una relación con él.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Diana.

— Hola.

—¿Estás lista?

— Si

— Excelente, estoy llegando a tu casa, así que comienza a salir.

— Bueno, nos vemos.

Tomé mi mochila, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras. Mi madre estaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión.

— ¿Diana ya viene por ti?

— Si está llegando.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— No mama, tengo todo lo que necesito, gracias.

— Te dejé algo de dinero sobre la mesa, por si acaso.

— Gracias.

— Está bien, ahora vete no hagas esperar a Diana, creo que escuché su auto, dale mis saludos a los Henderson y agradéceles por dejar que te quedes allí, cuídate.

—Nos vemos.

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí al frio clima de Nueva Salem, para variar era un día nublado y helado. Abroché hasta el último botón de la chaqueta intentando protegerme del frío estos días de febrero habían estado más helados de lo habitual. Me acerqué al auto de mi amiga.

— Hola— dije subiendo al auto.

— Amiga— dijo Diana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Diana arrancó su auto y rápidamente alcanzamos el límite de velocidad, muchas veces había discutido sobre sus hábitos tras el volante pero hablar con los Henderson sobre las reglas del tránsito era una causa perdida tanto ella como Chris eran amantes de la velocidad.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? — pregunté.

— Una película de chicas y comida chatarra. ¿Qué te parece?

— Perfecto.

Hace ya varios fines de semana que no teníamos un fin de semana solo para las dos, generalmente salíamos con los del grupo a ver una película, a comer algo, a alguna fiesta. Este fin de semana Melanie y Adam habían viajado con sus padres y Chris saldría con los chicos del equipo de fútbol.

—¿Qué película veremos?

— Eat pray love.

Llegamos a la enorme casa de los Henderson, era una de las casas más elegantes de Nueva Salem, además que su madre tenía un gusto exquisito y mantenía su casa perfecta. Saqué mi mochila del auto de Diana y caminé junto a ella hasta la entrada, su mama nos recibió con la puerta abierta.

— Cassie, que gusto que hayas venido ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias. Mi madre manda saludos.

— Dale mis saludos de vuelta ¿Cómo está?

— Bien.

— Mamá ¿Necesitas ayuda para la cena? — preguntó Alice.

— No hija, la verdad es que hoy solo estarán ustedes y Nick. Tu padre me llevará a cenar a Salemy Chris salió con los chicos. Les dejé dinero para una pizza, Nick la ordenará más tarde.

— Está bien mamá no te preocupes.

Ella se despidió, pasaría a buscar a su esposo al hospital. Subí mis cosas a la habitación de huéspedes que generalmente ocupaba, unos minutos más tarde Diana tocó mi puerta, traía toda clase de comida chatarra. Nos instalamos en su habitación y pusimos la película, cuando terminó Diana decidió que era el momento de comenzar con la sesión de embellecimiento así que empezó a hacerme la manicure.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para San Valentín? — preguntó Diana.

— Ninguno— respondí.

— Pero Cassie, ese no es el espíritu. Supe que Jordan te había invitado a salir.

— Si pero le dije que no.

— No te preocupes CAssie, hay muchos chicos que se morirían por salir contigo, encontraremos uno rápidamente.

— Diana, no quiero salir con nadie, además ninguno de los chicos de la escuela me interesa.

—Vamos Cassie es solo una cita.

—¡No!

— No tienes que ponerte así, está bien no harás nada en San Valentín— dijo Diana decepcionada de mi actitud.

— No te enojes Diana, pero es que me incomodan las citas.

— Como quieras Cassie— ella seguía molesta.

— Mira es que…. No….— Quería contarle la razón por la que no quería salir, pero las palabras no me salían, estaba muy avergonzada.

— Cassie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Alice era mi mejor amiga y tenía toda mi confianza pero de verdad el tema me avergonzaba, mi cara estaba toda sonrojada, tomé un cojín y lo puse en mi cara.

— Nunca he dado un beso— dije con el cojín en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo con eso en la cara.

— Nunca he dado un beso— dije muy bajito.

— ¿Qué? Vamos Cassie tienes que hablar más fuerte — Dijo mi amiga haciendo la situación más incómoda.

— QUE NUNCA HE BESADO A ALGUIEN.

El rostro de mi amiga se deformó, me miraba de manera incrédula.

— Pero pensé que tú y Jordan.

— Salimos un par de veces, es un chico dulce, pero cada vez que intentaba besarme yo solo colapsaba y terminaba alejándome. Es que él no me atrae de esa manera.

Ella ahora me miraba atenta como intentando comprender que era lo que estaba mal conmigo.

— Es mi primer beso y quiero que sea con alguien especial y aún no he encontrado a alguien especial. ¿Está mal eso? — pregunté.

— No, eso está bien, debes esperar a alguien especial— dijo Diana ahora con un tono más comprensivo.

— Es por eso que no me gustan las citas, eventualmente terminan en un intento de beso y es demasiado incómodo.

Se sintió un golpe en la puerta de Diana que estaba semiabierta, la puerta se abrió completamente y la figura de Nick se asomó. Inmediatamente el pánico se apoderó de mí, pensando que él pudiese haber escuchado nuestra conversación.

—La pizza ya llegó, está abajo, cenaré en mi habitación— dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana, ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia mi dirección.

La actitud de Nick siempre me hacía sentir incómoda, como pequeña ante sus ojos, él no me miraba y no me hablaba. Diana me decía que no lo tomara como algo personal que era así con todos, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Nick dejó inmediatamente la habitación de su hermana.

— Lamento la interrupción— dijo Diana.

— ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

— No, tú sabes cómo es él, vive su mundo. No te preocupes.

Las palabras de Diana no lograron tranquilizarme, pero esperaba y rogaba que Nick no hubiese escuchado mi confesión.

La noche en casa de Diana siguió sin problemas, agradecí que entendiera lo incómoda que me hacía sentir el no haber besado a nadie, ella me decía que quizás le estaba dando mucha importancia al primer beso y que quizás solo debía sacarlo de mi sistema y besar a alguien. Cuando nos fuimos a acostar pensé un poco las palabras de mi amiga, estaba confundida así que decidí dejar de pensar tanto en la situación.

Pasé parte del sábado con Diana y luego regresé a mi casa. El domingo fue tranquilo básicamente un día de madre e hija.

El lunes catorce llegó, Diana me pasó a buscar para ir a la escuela.

— Feliz día de San Valentín— dijo mi hiperventilada amiga.

— Feliz día Diana.

Diana me entregó una cajita de chocolates que había hecho junto a su mama, fue un lindo detalle de su parte. Llegamos a la escuela y nos encontramos con una serie de decoraciones festivas, por donde uno viera estaba lleno de corazones.

Nos encontramos con los demás chicos en el estacionamiento, Diana se tiró en los brazos de su novio para saludarlo. El amor fluía en el aire, eso me hacía envidiarlos un poco. El ambiente fue roto cuando se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? No lo habíamos visto antes— dijo Melanie.

— No, lo recordaría— agrego Alice.

— Es Dough , es nuevo en la escuela es su primer día, lo conocí el fin de semana cuando salí con los chicos, es muy simpático, jugaba fútbol en su antigua escuela así que se integrará al equipo.

El chico era enorme tenía su piel con un tono rojizo, se notaban en sus rasgos que era descendiente nativo americano, cuando vio a Chris comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, la gente de quedaba viéndolo cuando caminaba, era muy atractivo. Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros no pude dejar de notar su sonrisa, era peciosa.

— Hola, Chris—saludó el chico.

— Dough, ven déjame presentarte al resto.

Chris hizo las presentaciones, Dough parecía un chico simpático no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando llegó el turno de mi presentación, la mirada de Dough me puso nerviosa.

Sonó el timbre indicando que teníamos que entrar a clases.

— ¿Notaste como Dough te miraba? — preguntó DIana.

— Para varias armando historias en tu cabeza, no me miraba de ninguna manera.

— Y tú para variar evadiendo las cosas obvias, le gustaste estoy segura.

— Si claro Diana, nos vemos más tarde— dije rodando mis ojos.

Diana se alejó dando pequeños saltitos, comencé a caminar hacia el salón cuando sentí algo extraño como si me estuvieran observando. Cuando la gente despejó un poco el lugar descubrí a Nick mirándome de una manera muy intensa desde su auto, me puso nerviosa al instante había algo que no podía descifrar en su mirada y que hacía que no pudiese despegar mis ojos de él, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó en el que nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas, el instante se rompió cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Suzan diciendo que la el profesor había llegado al salón. Cuando levanté la mirada Nick ya no estaba, salí rápidamente camino hacia mi clase.

El resto de la mañana la pase de clase en clase, muchos chicos se acercaron a darme tarjetas de San Valentín y saludos, Jordan incluso me regaló una rosa, a lo cual yo le agradecí cortésmente. Caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase cuando me encontré con Dough en el camino parecía un poco perdido.

— Hey ¿ necesitas ayuda?

— Hola Cassie, la verdad es que estoy un poco perdido — dijo regalándome una sonrisa adorable.

— ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

— Algebra, con Matthew.

— Es por ese pasillo, el segundo salón.

— Gracias te debo una.

Dough se alejó e inmediatamente fui abordada por Diana, teníamos la siguiente clase juntas.

— ¿Ya te invitó?

— ¿Qué? — pregunté confundida.

— Es que Chris me dijo que le estuvo preguntando por ti, si tenías novio y eso. Le dijo que te invitaría a salir.

No tuve tiempo de procesar lo que dijo Diana porque nuestra siguiente clase iba a empezar y ya tenía un retraso el día de hoy. La clase terminó y nos fuimos a almorzar, la cafetería también estaba decorada. Almorzamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, con nuestros amigos, Chris invitó a Dough a acompañarnos.

Noté que todos en la cafetería estaban acompañados, todos menos Nick, el entró compró algo de almuerzo y salió a comer solo, como era costumbre nunca se sentaba a comer en las mesas de la cafetería, recordé nuestro momento en la mañana. Diana notó que mi mente estaba en otro lado y empezó a hacer sus preguntas, las cuales esquivé hábilmente. No podía explicarle que hoy su hermano me había hecho sentir incómoda por mirarme y que por eso había llegado tarde a clases.

Cuando terminamos, Dough me llamó antes de salir a nuestra siguiente clase.

— Cassie, bueno como verás soy nuevo aquí y no conozco mucha gente y me preguntaba ¿si quieres salir conmigo hoy?

Dough se veía nervioso cuando me invitó, me sentía halagada de que alguien como él se hubiese fijado en mí, hoy claramente había sido el centro de atención, todas las chicas lo habían notado. No sabía que responderle, quería salir con él, pero no quería que el pensara otras cosas yo no era como las otras chicas, mi experiencia era nula y quería que las cosas fueran con calma.

— Uhmm Dough, no se.

Tranquila, solo quiero conocerte, te encuentro preciosa y me atraes. Pero no tengo otras intenciones que pasar contigo un buen rato y conocerte un poco.

— Está bien.

Dough parecía un buen chico y bueno no podía negar que me atraía, el que nos conociésemos sonaba como un buen plan. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a ver una película.

El día de clases terminó, iba caminando con Diana al estacionamiento cuando recordé que había dejado mi libro de historia en mi casillero y tenía un examen que preparar.

— Diana olvidé mi libro te encuentro en el estacionamiento en 5 minutos.

— Ok, no tardes recuerda que tengo mi cita con Adam y tú con Dough, tenemos que arreglarnos.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casillero, tomé mi libro y cuando iba caminando sentí que alguien me tomaba tapando mis ojos y me metía a una pequeña bodega donde se guardaban útiles de aseo, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. Quise gritar o hacer algo pero no podía estaba congelada. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, era como una especie de armario, sentía que la persona que me había metido en aquel lugar estaba muy cerca mío, podía sentir el calor de su piel junto a la mía.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aqui? — dije cuando finalmente pude hablar, intenté moverme en aquel espacio reducido, buscando la puerta.

El extraño me tomó de la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, mi nariz se inundó con un aroma exquisito, sentí como una sensación de electricidad recorría toda mi espalda. Mi respiración se comenzó a hacer más profunda, no sabía qué hacer, quería gritar o salir de aquel lugar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sentí como su rostro se acercaba cada vez al mío, eran solo milímetros los que nos separaban, sus labios se ubicaron suavemente sobre los míos, el contacto era algo indescriptible sus labios se comenzaron a mover y los míos comenzaron a responder, sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, abrí un poco mis labios y nuestro beso continuó haciendo que nuestro contacto fuese mayor, mis manos por inercia subieron a sus cabellos y él se apretó más a mi cintura, su cabello era sedoso, no podía dejar de acariciarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero terminamos el beso cuando tuve necesidad de respirar.

Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón aún no se calmaban y en mi estómago podía sentir como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban. Él aún me tenía abrazada de la cintura y yo tenía mis manos en sus cabellos, unimos nuestras frentes intentando recuperar el aire.

— ¿Quién eres? — volví a preguntar ahora más calmada.

No recibí respuesta, él solo comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

— Tengo que irme Diana me está esperando.

— Cierra los ojos— dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Hice lo que él me dijo y sentí como nuevamente sus labios se posaban en los míos. Esta vez el beso fue más corto, cuando se separó una sensación de pérdida me invadió.

— Sueño contigo todas las noches ¿Soñarías conmigo? — dijo su voz aterciopelada casi en un susurro.

El calor de su cuerpo se alejó y cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, me encontré en la bodega sola, llevé mis dedos hacia mis labios, intentando asimilar si esto había sucedido o si había sido mi imaginación.

Salí a los pocos minutos, más recuperada de lo acontecido, de vuelta al pasillo.

— Cassie, ahí estás — dijo Diana.

Mi amiga se acercó.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó mi amiga al ver mi rostro.

— No vas a creer lo que sucedió.

Hola!

Este es un minific, la historia no es mia, yo solo la adapte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya volvi, se q me tarde demasiado, pero tuve unos

**¿Soñarías Conmigo?**

**2. Cambiando el juego**

**NPOV**

Nueva Salem era aburrido y predecible, pensé cuando vi en mi ventaba que había comenzado a llover. Me levanté para cerrarla y volví a meterme a la cama no tenía nada que hacer. Era viernes y creo que era el único adolescente de este pueblo que no tenía planes para el fin de semana, quizás eso debería deprimirme o algo, pero prefería esto que relacionarme con los otros chicos de Nueva Salem.

Hasta hace un año vivía en Inglaterra, adoraba mi vida allá, estudiaba en un internado y los fines de semana iba a casa de mis abuelos, salía con mis amigos.

Desgraciadamente mis padres me devolvieron a Nueva Salem, según ellos porque sentían que me estaba alejando de la familia, pero eso se debía a que mi padre pasaba todo el día en el hospital, mis hermanos tenían su vida armada con sus amigos y yo no encajaba, en un principio trataron de integrarme, debo reconocerlo, pero no resultó cada vez que traté de conversar con ellos me miraban de manera extraña. Vivían en un mundo diferente al mío, no pude mantener una conversación interesante con ninguno de ellos y cuando quería dar mi opinión sobre algo me ignoraban.

Eso fue suficiente para no volver intentar acercarme a ellos, me bastó un verano darme cuenta que mis hermanos habían cambiado al igual que yo.

En la mayoría de mis visitas me la pasaba leyendo, escuchando música encerrado en mi habitación, las visitas cada vez se acortaron más, hasta que mis padres me dijeron que me quedaría en Nueva Salem.

Me enojé y estuve un mes sin hablar con nadie en la casa, ellos no entendían que yo no pertenecía a este lugar.

Volví a hablarles, pues mi madre me convenció y terminé cediendo, no sin antes negociar con ella. El trato fue el siguiente, terminaría la escuela en Nueva Salem y la universidad la haría en Inglaterra, no hallaba la hora de regresar.

Así fue como llegué a mi purgatorio personal en Nueva Salem. Las cosas en la escuela y con mis hermanos no cambiaron y asumí que no lo harían así que ya no me esforzaba, es por esto que me definía como un desadaptado, tanto en mi casa como en la escuela, eso no me afectaba, solo contaba los días para poder irme de Nueva SAlem, ese era mi plan aguantar hasta la graduación, pero no contaba con que ella apareciera.

¿Quién es ella?

Cassie Blake, con tan solo nombrarla un calor invade mi cuerpo, esta es la mujer de mis pesadillas, la mejor amiga de Diana, adorada por toda mi familia.

Conocí a Cassie, la semana antes de que comenzaran las clases, ella llegó a casa para visitar a Diana.

Estaba en la cocina preparándome algo para comer cuando escucho que mi madre saluda a alguien de manera muy cariñosa, una voz muy dulce preguntó por Diana, mi curiosidad no pudo más y salí a ver quién era la chica. Me encontré con la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su piel pálida, cabello color chocolate que caía en ondas sobre su espalda, sus ojos color chocolate eran hermosos.

Me quedé viéndola sin alejar mis ojos de los suyos, ella levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos quedaron unidos. Mi hermana llegó y abrazó a la chica, interrumpiendo el momento, en ese instante mí madre y Diana notaron mi presencia, haciendo que me sintiera incómodo, me presentaron a ella y yo solo pude decir un par de palabras, pero es que no sabía cómo hablarle a un ángel. No supe cómo actuar de una manera normal frente a ella, pensé que esto se pasaría con los días y que solo me había impresionado por su apariencia. Pero ella era más que eso, además de ser hermosa, era inteligente, divertida y dulce. Todos los chicos de la escuela hablaban de ella y de cómo querían invitarla a salir.

Por lo que había podido averiguar escuchando algunas conversaciones de mi hermana ella no estaba saliendo con nadie seriamente. Los días pasaron y Cassie se metía aún más en mi cabeza era un ser fascinante, los días en la escuela se hacían un poco más llevaderos con su presencia. Él único problema era que cada vez que ella me hablaba o se acercaba yo me comportaba como un imbécil, creo que el haber estado tanto tiempo en un internado con puros hombres me estaba afectando, no sabía cómo hablar con una chica y también debo reconocer que ella me había hecho reconsiderar la idea de estudiar en Londres y eso me molestaba, porque ese siempre había sido mi sueño.

Cassie se siguió metiendo aún más en mi sistema, inclusive soñaba con ella, no pasaba ni una maldita noche en la que ella no visitara mis sueños.

Los viernes que eran los días en que ella se quedaba con Diana, me escabullía al cuarto de huéspedes para verla dormir. Me estaba volviendo un acosador, estaba obsesionado con ella, eso me asustaba sentía que ella estaba tomando demasiado de mí sin mi autorización, ni siquiera había podido tener una conversación decente con ella. Era como una droga no podía dejar que saliera de mi sistema, era un adicto a ella. Eso no estaba bien, tenía mis planes y ella estaba poniendo mi mundo de cabeza.

Un día en la cena, comenté sobre el libro que estaba leyendo "Crimen y Castigo", estaba fascinado con el, Bella también lo había leído y ella como siempre perfecta, hizo en breve análisis del libro dando su opinión que se contradecía con la mía pero que mostraba un punto de vista que yo no había pensado, ella simplemente cambio totalmente mi perspectiva, sus pensamientos me tomaron tan de sorpresa que no pude decirle nada, inclusive desde el punto de vista de mi madre, me comporté de manera descortés, ella hizo que me disculpara con Bella.

Cada vez que se daba la oportunidad de acercarme a ella, lo arruinaba. Me consolaba pensando que quizás las cosas eran mejor así, tenía miedo que si me acercaba a ella no tuviese la suficiente fuerza de alejarme y con eso mis planes se arruinarían.

Mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos, cuando golpeo la puerta de mi habitación.

_— __¿Puedo pasar?_

___— _Sí.

___— _Nick, hoy saldré a cenar con tu padre, así que te dejaré dinero para que pidas una pizza, solo estarán tú y las chicas, Chris salió con unos amigos.

___— _No hay problema mamá— dije intentando no ponerme nervioso por la anticipación de la llegada de ella.

Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación. Volví mi mirada hacia el techo de mi habitación.

Sentí el auto de mi hermana llegar mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, me levanté y fui hacia la ventana de mi habitación, ahí estaba ella viéndose preciosa como siempre, llevaba su cabello suelto y sus mejillas tenían un color rosa. Entró a la casa junto a mi hermana y sentí ese familiar sentimiento de ansiedad que se producía cuando ella salía de mi campo visual, comencé a caminar en círculos en mi habitación debatiendo si debía acercarme a ella o no, era lo mismo de todos los viernes. Opté finalmente por darle un respiro a mi cabeza y buscar algo de lectura, aunque decidiese acercarme ¿cuantas posibilidades tenía un ser desadaptado y huraño con ella? Ninguna.

Llegó la hora de la cena y salí a comprar la pizza en vez de pedirla eso me distraería un poco, pensé en pedirles a las chicas que me acompañasen pero deseché la idea al instante eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Llegué a la pizzería hice el pedido, esperé un rato y volví a la casa.

Cassie y mi hermana seguían encerradas en la habitación de Diana, me acerqué para decirles que la ya estaba la pizza cuando sin querer escuché su conversación.

___— _¿Qué planes tienes para San Valentín? — habló Diana.

___— _Ninguno— respondió ella.

___— _Pero Cassie, ese no es el espíritu. Supe que Jordan te había invitado a salir.

___— _Si pero le dije que no.

___— _No te preocupes Cass, hay muchos chicos que se morirían por salir contigo, encontraremos uno rápidamente— Odié a mi hermana por presionarla a que saliera con alguien, esa idea me mataba.

___— _Diana, no quiero salir con nadie, además ninguno de los chicos de la escuela me interesa— Me dolió lo que dijo, pero yo menos que nadie tenía derecho a su simpatía, me había comportado pésimo con ella.

___— _Vamos Cassie es solo una cita.

___— _¡No!

___— _No tienes que ponerte así, está bien no harás nada en San Valentín—Se notaba que Diana estaba molesta con la actitud de ella.

___— _No te enojes Diana, pero es que me incomodan las citas.

___— _Como quieras Cass.

___— _Mira es que…. No….

Cassie estaba incómoda parecía que quería decirle algo importante a Diana, esto era privado y no debería estar escuchando pero no tenía la voluntad para alejarme.

___— Cassie_, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ahí ella dijo algo pero no se entendió nada era como si hablase con algo sobre su boca.

___— _¿Qué? No te entiendo con eso en la cara.

Ahora volvió a hablar pero no alcancé a escuchar, quise golpearme la ansiedad me mataba quería saber que inquietaba a Cassie.

___— _¿Qué? Vamos CAss tienes que hablar más fuerte.

___— _QUE NUNCA HE BESADO A ALGUIEN.

Prácticamente gritó su confesión, ella no había besado a nadie, mi corazón se agrandó en mi pecho, ella nunca había estado con nadie, tenía la mínima posibilidad de ser el primero que tocara sus labios.

___— _Pero pen_sé que tú y ..._

___— _Salimos un par de veces, es un chico dulce, pero cada vez que intentaba besarme yo solo colapsaba y terminaba alejándome. Es que él no me atrae de esa manera.

Odiaba a Jordan, era un baboso siempre hacía comentarios inapropiados sobre las chicas, el día que salió con ella llegó alardeando sobre todo lo que habían hecho, ahora me daba cuenta que todo había sido un invento. Ese día salí temprano de clases y pinché los neumáticos de su camioneta.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y mi cabeza intentaba de asimilar esta nueva información. Cuando pude reaccionar, atiné a golpear la puerta de Diana y decir:

___— _La pizza ya llegó, está abajo, cenaré en mi habitación.

Salí rápidamente, ni siquiera me detuve a verla, llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Llegó la noche y escuché cuando ella se despidió de mi hermana y fue hacia la habitación de huéspedes, era tarde ya todos habían regresado y estaban durmiendo.

Como era de costumbre calculé el tiempo en que Cassie debía estar dormida, sigilosamente salí de mi cama y me encaminé hacia su cuarto, abrí la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, me estaba volviendo demasiado bueno en esto de ser un acosador, cosa que me enfermaba, pero que no iba a revertir por el momento, prefería ser un acosador que no aprovechar observarla dormir, tenía que saciar mi adicción, observarla soñar era algo fascinante hacía gestos con su rostro y algunas veces hasta hablaba dormida.

Se veía hermosa, su respiración calmada sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas rosadas, me acerqué aún más hacia la cama para sentir su olor. Me atreví a acomodar un mechón rebelde que había osado a cubrir su rostro privándome de su esplendor.

Me quedé esperando que empezara a soñar, pero esta noche parece que no habría sueños, era tarde y no podía arriesgarme a quedarme dormido aquí, así que me devolví a mi habitación. Me metí bajo las tapas cerré los ojos esperando soñar con ella.

El fin de semana, pasó lentamente, ansiaba que llegara el lunes para verla, tuve que aguantar como todos en la casa hicieron planes para San Valentín. Pensé en hacerle algo a Cassie, de manera anónima obviamente, pero no me atreví era un maldito cobarde eran demasiadas cosas en juego para arriesgarme. Primero que ella jamás me aceptaría y no podría vivir con esa decepción y segundo que si ella por algún extraño milagro me aceptase yo dejaría de lado todo por ella, mis sueños incluidos y eso ponía en jaque toda mi esencia es por lo que había luchado desde hace mucho tiempo.

San Valentín llegó y con esto el comienzo de una nueva semana, me levanté, tomé algo de desayuno y salí hacia mi auto, mis padres para incentivar mi estadía en Nueva Salem me regalaron un Volvo plateado al cumplir los dieciséis, me había encantado su regalo, aunque no demostré mucha entusiasmo a ellos, no querían que pensaran que eso cambiaba mi percepción de este lugar.

Llegué al estacionamiento temprano, los chicos del colegio tomaban este punto como lugar de encuentro. Me quedé dentro del auto hasta ubicar dentro del gentío al grupo de mis hermanos, ahí estaba Cassie.

Ella se veía divertida, con los comentarios de los chicos, algo sucedió que llamó la atención de todos, un chico que no había visto antes se bajó de una moto y comenzó a caminar donde estaban mis hermanos. Él era alto tenía rasgos de nativo americano, saludó a Chris que comenzó a presentarle al resto, cuando tocó el turno de Cassie ella se sonrojó, no dejaba de ver al chico nuevo y él no despegaba los ojos de ella, los celos me invadieron.

Cuando despejaron el estacionamiento me quedé viendo a Cassie, ella se giró y quedó en mi dirección y nos quedamos así, ella se veía hermosa, su celular sonó para terminar el momento y ella entró.

Decidí saltarme la primera clase, iba a llegar tarde de todos modos así que me quedé en el auto escuchando música. El primer periodo terminó y entré para la siguiente clase, pasé por mi casillero, cerca de ahí estaba Chriss y el chico nuevo, que por lo que escuché se llamaba Dough.

Él le preguntaba a Chris si Cassie estaba con alguien, mi hermano lo incentivó a que la invitara salir, diciéndole todas las virtudes de ella. La posibilidad de que Cassie saliera con Dough para San Valentín me enfermaba, esperaba que ella lo rechazara como a todos los demás.

En las siguientes mi mente estuvo ocupada pensando en ella y rogando porque no saliera con el chico nuevo. Llegó el almuerzo fui a la cafetería cogí algo para almorzar lo pagué y fui a comer afuera, como siempre lo hacía. Mientras comía pensaba en lo que sentía por ella y que quizás podría hacer algo, por lo menos intentarlo mi situación era patética, sentí lástima de mí mismo.

Finalmente decidí a invitarla a salir hoy, no le diría todo lo que sentía pero al menos sabría que tenía un interés en ella. Antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo me apresuré para alcanzarla en la cafetería, cuando llegué ella estaba hablando con Dough, los dos sonreían. Él la estaba invitando a salir, mi corazón se detuvo cuando ella aceptó, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Me alejé de ahí sintiéndome vacío, caminé hacia mi auto y fui hacia el único lugar donde me sentía a gusto en Nueva Salem mi prado, me senté ahí pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando al fin logré calmar mis pensamientos sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era una idea un poco demente y arriesgada pero ya estaba decidido, le daría su primer beso a ella.

Me paré frente la puerta del salón donde Cassie tenía su última clase, aún no sabía cómo llevar a cabo mi plan. Mi mente se iluminó al notar que cerca de ese salón estaba el casillero de ella y frente a él estaba un pequeño cuarto donde se guardaba cosas de aseo.

Caminé hacia la bodega y me fijé si estaba abierta y esperé cerca de su casillero para interceptarla, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los salones, los pasillos se ocuparon y desocuparon rápidamente, ella no apareció y pensé que no llegaría porque ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela.

Escuché que alguien caminaba presuroso instintivamente me escondí, cuando pude ver quien era mi corazón saltó de emoción al ver a Cassie frente a su casillero, sacó un libro y dio media vuelta con dirección a la salida de la escuela. Mi instinto salió a flote, me acerqué por detrás y puse mi mano sobre sus ojos, ella se sorprendió y puso resistencia, me sentí como un maldito acosador de nuevo, la dirigí hacia la bodega el lugar estaba oscuro, no se podía distinguir nada.

El lugar era pequeño y nuestros cuerpos estaban a una distancia mínima.

_— _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — ella se escuchaba asustada, una ola de culpabilidad me invadió.

Quise decirle que era yo, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la apegué más hacia mi, tenerla así entre mis brazos me hacían sentir completo, su contacto hacía estragos en mi cuerpo era como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, mi respiración y latidos se aceleraban. Todo el espacio se impregnó con su aroma, todo olía a ella.

Un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija en la pared lateral se posaba justo sobre sus labios incitándome a cumplir con mi cometido.

Acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos, hasta que finalmente alcancé la gloria cuando nuestros labios hicieron contactos, había dado besos anteriormente en Londres, pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante esto era el cielo. Hasta su boca sabía a fresas, sus labios eran suaves y húmedos. Mis labios se comenzaron a mover buscando mayor contacto con los suyos, fue maravilloso cuando ella comenzó a responder, no quería que esto acabara, osadamente mi lengua pidió acceso a su boca sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello, eso hizo que olvidara todo, esto era la perfección. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero hasta de respirar me olvidé, me separé de ella cuando mi pecho comenzó a doler por la falta de aire.

Apoye mi frente en la de ella, intentando pensar de manera coherente después de lo ocurrido, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

_— _¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

No quería que se decepcionara al saber que yo le había robado su primer beso, el desadaptado de la escuela, no podía decírselo, no debía saberlo. Llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla y comencé a acariciar su suave piel.

___— _Tengo que irme Diana me está esperando— Habló ella trayéndome de vuelta a mi triste realidad, yo no era nadie ante sus ojos.

___— _Cierra los ojos—dije muy cerca de su oído.

Ella obedientemente cerró sus ojos, era el momento de irme pero no pude hacerlo sin antes volver a tomar sus exquisitos labios.

___— _Sueño contigo todas las noches ¿Soñarías conmigo? — dije sin saber de dónde venían mis palabras esto debía haber sido solo un beso, nada más.

Usé todo mi autocontrol para alejarme de Bella, me dolió perder el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Salí de ahí apenas, con mil emociones invadiéndome, me sentía sucio por haber robado así su primer beso pero lo peor de todo es que ahora todo había cambiado, ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para estar alejado de ella. Ahora las reglas del juego habían cambiado y ella sería mi prioridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia de Millary, **

**3. Conociéndote**

**CPOV**

Aún no podía olvidarme de lo ocurrido, ese día le conté a Diana y ella estaba de lo más emocionada con la historia, la encontraba muy romántica. No sabía que pensar, pero solo recordar ese momento hacía que la piel se me erizara.

Según Diana el extraño debía ser Dough, a mí su teoría no me convencía del todo. Para ella todo estaba muy claro porque todo ocurrió el mismo día que él llegó, por ese motivo decidió prepararme aún más para la cita, después de una sesión de maquillaje y de doce cambios de ropa, estuve lista para esperar a Dough.

Él llego puntualmente a recogerme, fuimos a cenar a Salem, la cita estuvo bastante bien, mucho mejor que la de Jordan Doughera un chico muy dulce, me era sencillo conversar con él, pero no despertaba ni la mitad de las sensaciones que despertó el extraño. Me fue a dejar puntualmente respetando la hora que mi madre había impuesto para mi regreso y me acompañó hasta el pórtico de mi casa.

Le agradecí por la cita y le dije que me había divertido, él se puso serio y me dijo que le gustaba, empezó a acercarse para besarme esperé que las mismas sensaciones de la mañana me invadieran, pero no había nada, me disculpé con él y le expliqué que era demasiado pronto. Dough fue muy comprensivo y dijo que él lo seguiría intentando.

Dough tenía algo especial, no sabía describirlo pero desgraciadamente no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por mí.

La semana pasó rápidamente y el día de San Valentín pareció quedar atrás para todos menos para mí que seguía pensando en aquel chico.

El viernes llegó y comencé mi rutina previa a que Diana me recogiera para ir a su casa, como todas las semanas. Mi celular sonó anunciando su llegada, bajé con mis cosas, me despedí de mi madre y salí a esperarla. Llegó al poco rato después.

— _Hola ¿Tienes todo listo? — _me saludó contenta.

— _Hola, sí._

Arrancó su auto y partimos rumbo a casa de los Henderson.

— _¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?_

— _Tenemos, querrás decir._

— _Ok, tenemos._

— _Eso está mejor, iremos al cine con los chicos y luego pasaremos por algo de comer._

— _Es un buen plan— No estaba de ánimo para ir a bailar o algo más producido._

— _Irá Dough._

Eso no me sorprendió, se había acoplado muy bien con los chicos y ahora era uno más del grupo.

Llegamos a la casa de Diana, saludé a su mama que estaba en la cocina y subí a dejar las cosas a la habitación que ocupaba usualmente. Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré con Nick, estaba saliendo de su habitación, eso era extraño considerando que él nunca salía de ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, era una situación incómoda, hasta que finalmente el habló para saludarme.

— _Hola— _Dijo suavemente.

Era la primera vez que Nick me hablaba para saludarme sin que su madre tuviera que presionarlo, no supe cómo reaccionar, su mirada se volvió intensa obligándome a bajar la vista. Su actitud me puso nerviosa e incluso hizo que me sonrojara.

— _Cassie, Adam llegó, apúrate— _gritó Diana desde abajo.

Finalmente salí de mi estupor y pude responderle a Nick que seguía parado en la puerta de su habitación.

— _Hola— _fue la única palabra que pudo abandonar mi boca.

La presencia de Nick me intimidaba, su mirada era como si me estuviese analizando constantemente. Bajé a encontrarme con Diana que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.

La noche con los chicos fue entretenida, pasé la mayor parte conversando con Douah, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él me hacía reír. Luego de la película fuimos por pizza. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, aunque en mi caso era la casa de Diana. Nos devolvimos Chris, Diana y yo, en el jeep de Chris.

— _Te vi muy feliz con Dough ¿Quieres contarnos algo? —_ preguntó Diana.

— _No hay nada que contar, solo conversamos, es un buen chico— _respondí.

— _Le gustas ¿sabes? — _dijo Chris.

— _Si lo sé— _dije un poco apenada por no poder corresponderle.

Llegamos a la casa de los Henderson, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, sus padres y Nick debían estar durmiendo.

Subimos las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Nos despedimos en el pasillo y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Estaba acostada y seguía recordando lo sucedido el día lunes, me daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible. Me levanté para ir por un poco de leche tibia, eso generalmente me ayudaba a calmar los nervios. Baje intentando hacer el menor ruido, no era mi casa y lo que menos quería era incomodar a alguien.

Caminé con dirección a la cocina, estaba todo oscuro, iba con cuidado de no golpear nada. Cuando estaba entrando, note que había alguien porque la luz del refrigerador se encendió y se pudo distinguir una silueta que finalmente reconocí como Nick.

Esto era incómodo lo mejor sería devolverme a mi habitación me di vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso cuando choqué con uno de los pisos del desayunador, obviamente eso hizo ruido, dejándome en evidencia.

_— Mierda— _dije bajito.

Escuché risas, genial hoy Nick ha decidido dejar de ignorarme para reírse de mí, pensé. Nuevamente me sentí pequeña ante su presencia.

_— Lo siento— _dije apenada, mis mejillas se comenzaron a encender y tomé mi camino de regreso.

_— Cassie._

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir mi nombre, eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte, él me intimidaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso. Me giré nuevamente en dirección a la cocina.

_— Solo venía por un vaso de leche, no quería molestarte._

_— Tranquila, solo has chocado con un piso. También he venido por lo mismo, no tienes que irte— _dijo llevando su mano por sus despeinados cabellos.

La situación era extraña e incómoda debería haberle dicho que no se preocupara y subir, pero algo hizo que me quedara, caminé hacia donde estaban guardados los vasos y tomé uno, mientras Nick encendió la luz de la cocina.

_— ¿Te sirvo? — preguntó ofreciéndome la leche que tenía en sus manos._

_— Gracias— _dije pasándole el vaso.

Nick tomó nuestros vasos y los puso a calentar en el microondas, estábamos en silencio

_— ¿No podías dormir?_

_— No, esta semana he dormido pésimo—_ dije acomodándome en uno de los pisos de la cocina.

_— Yo tampoco he podido dormir bien._

El microondas comenzó a sonar, Nick se levantó y fue por nuestros vasos.

_— Cuidado, no te vayas a quemar— _dijo al pasarme el vaso, rozando levemente mi piel, eso hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo.

_— Gracias._

Tomé el vaso con cuidado y me levanté ahora si para ir a la habitación.

_— Puedes tomarlo aquí, si quieres. No me molesta la compañía._

Dude un poco, pero finalmente me regresé al piso que estaba ocupando. Tomé un sorbo de leche tibia y en mi mente trataba de entender el cambio de Nick.

_— ¿Por qué estás portándote así? — _me atreví a preguntar.

_— ¿Así como? — _dijo bajando la vista.

— _Siempre pensé que no te agradaba. Hoy es la primera vez que me has hablado, de todas las veces que he venido creo que nunca me habías dicho más de cinco palabras._

— _Lamento haberte dado esa impresión, creo que la mayoría de las veces la gente se queda con esa impresión, por eso no me acerco mucho a las personas. _

— _Eso es porque siempre estás solo y con cara de pocos amigos._

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa melancólica.

— _Si puede ser._

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, era extraño pero Nick ya no intimidaba tanto al mirarlo con atención me daba un poco de tristeza verlo así, se veía solo.

— _¿Extrañas Inglaterra?_

— _Si, aquí todo es diferente, no se siente como mi hogar._

— _Cuando llegué de California, me sentía igual. Diana ayudó mucho, quizás deberías conocer gente, tener amigos._

— _La gente no se siente cómoda conmigo._

— _Bueno yo he estado la última media hora contigo y me he sentido bien, me ha gustado mucho._

Nick me miró directamente a los ojos, nunca los había visto de cerca sus ojos eran preciosos, verdes y muy expresivos como los de su mama.

— _Tienes los ojos de tu madre, Diana y Chris tienen los ojos azules como los de tu padre pero los tuyos son como los de su madre, dulces._

Cuando terminé de hablar me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, inmediatamente me arrepentí y baje la mirada, sentía como el calor se empezaba a apoderar de mis mejillas.

Levanté la vista y miré hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina, era tarde.

— _Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la cama— dijo Nick._

— _Si es tarde._

Dejamos los vasos en el lavavajillas y comenzamos a subir. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

— _Me gustó hablar contigo— _dije antes de entrar.

— _A mí también me gustó. Sabes siempre bajó como a esta hora por un vaso de leche. Quizás podríamos repetirlo la próxima semana._

— _Me gustaría—_ respondí con una sonrisa.

— _Descansa._

— _Tú igual._

Cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada en ella, intentando descifrar que era lo que había ocurrido recién, yo no actuaba así con los demás pero desde que empezamos a hablar no me pude detener, Nick me intrigaba.

Me metí bajo las tapas intentando poder dormir, esta vez tuve éxito, pero me desperté en mitad de la noche, esa vez fue la primera noche que soñé con el extraño. En los sueños no veía su rostro pero se repetía la escena del beso y todas las sensaciones que me provocó.

La semana pasó y hubo algunos cambios, ahora soñaba con el extraño diariamente, Dough me había invitado a salir nuevamente y cada vez que me cruzaba con Nick en los pasillos yo le sonreía y el me daba una sonrisa torcida de vuelta.

El viernes salí con Dough, la pasé muy bien, pero aún no podía verlo con otros ojos, el nuevamente se portó de manera muy comprensiva.

Llegué a casa de los Herdenson y esa noche me volví a encontrar con Nick en la cocina. Nuestra conversación de ese día fue genial, sentía que el cada vez se abría más, conversamos sobre nuestros gustos y me sorprendí al encontrar que coincidíamos en varios.

Los viernes comenzaron a ser mis días favoritos, nuestros encuentros siguieron y así pude conocer a Nick Henderson y no era para nada como lo había imaginado, él era una persona excelente, idealista, justo, con valores, extremadamente culto y un caballero. No se parecía a ninguno de los chicos que había conocido.

A veces me quedaba después de la escuela y nos juntábamos en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes juntos o a intercambiar libros. Nos mandábamos mensajes y conversábamos por celular hasta tarde.

Diana había notado que cada vez me juntaba menos con ella y me había interrogado un par de veces pero no le dije nada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría con mi nuevo acercamiento a Nick. Ella pensaba que era por mis salidas con Dough que se habían vuelto regulares, la verdad es que me encantaba pasar tiempo con él pero solo como amigos, había desechado la idea de ser algo más, simplemente no sentía lo mismo que él. Era comprensivo y me decía que le diera tiempo que él no se rendiría, pero no creía que las cosas cambiaran.

Estaba aburridísima en la clase de cálculo, definitivamente esto no era lo mío, pensaba que tendría que pedirle a Nick que me explicara, él era como un genio le iba bien en todo.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de él.

_**N: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_**C: Aburrida en cálculo ¿y tú?**_

_**N: Estoy afuera, no entré a clases.**_

_**C: Rebelde.**_

_**N: Escápate y vayamos a dar una vuelta.**_

_**C: No puedo, sabes que me cuesta cálculo. No todos somos tan inteligentes como tú.**_

Terminé de escribir el último mensaje, cuando me encontré al profesor muy cerca mirándome enojado.

— _Señorita Cassie no toleraré su falta de respeto. Sabe que los celulares están prohibidos en mi clase, por favor retírese._

— _Profesor, lo siento. Yo…_

— _Afuera, le dije— _levantó la voz para decir esto último.

Todo el mundo en la clase me miraba y no pude evitar ponerme toda colorada, Diana me miraba intrigada. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, por inercia caminé hasta el estacionamiento, ubiqué el carro de Nick y fui hasta allá.

Nick estaba sentado en el asiendo del piloto, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y con los audífonos de su ipod. No notó mi presencia, golpeé suavemente su ventana, eso llamó su atención se incorporó y bajo el vidrio.

— _Te escapaste._

— _Me echaron, por estar mandando mensajes en clases._

— _Lo siento— _dijo arrepentido.

— _Este bien, la verdad no estaba entendiendo nada. Me tendrás que ayudar a estudiar._

— _Bueno._

— _Ahora me podría abrir la puerta, me estoy congelando._

Nck a una velocidad sobrehumana salió rápidamente de su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me encantaban esos detalles que él tenía.

— _¿A dónde me llevarás?_

— _¿Te escaparás conmigo?_

— _Creo que puedo tomarme el resto de las clases, tengo un tutor excelente que no se demorará en ponerme al día— _dije guiñándole el ojo.

Nick arrancó el auto, no me quiso decir dónde íbamos pero que antes haríamos una parada, detuvo el auto frente a un minimarket se bajó y luego regresó con unas bolsas que tenían mis dulces favoritos.

— _Has traído toda mi comida chatarra favorita._

— _Tengo que alimentarte, ese será nuestro almuerzo._

— _¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban estas cosas?_

— _Siempre las comes con Diana._

Tomé la bolsa con los gusanos de goma y comencé a comerlos, le ofrecí uno a Nick pero lo rechazó volví a insistir moviéndolo frente a su cara. El comenzó a reír y finalmente lo aceptó.

— _Ahora me dirás dónde vamos._

— _No saco nada con decirte, porque no sabes dónde queda._

— _¿Es un lugar secreto?_

— _Es mi lugar secreto y quiero compartirlo contigo— _dijo deteniendo su auto a un lado de la carretera.

Él miraba a mis ojos, poniéndome nerviosa. Eso era otra de las cosas que había cambiado él ya no me intimidaba pero si me ponía nerviosa me sonrojaba mucho más cuando estaba con él y mi corazón latía más fuerte.

Nick se bajó y abrió la puerta para que bajara.

— _¿Dónde es?_

— _Tenemos que caminar un poco._

— _¡Caminar!_

— _Vamos no es tanto._

Empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, el camino no era sencillo y había que pasar por lugares que estaban llenos de rocas y ramas y como el bosque era tan denso no dejaban pasar los escasos rayos de sol por lo que además no tenía buena iluminación. Me tropecé con una rama, Nick se adelantó y pudo sostenerme.

— _¿Quizás esto no fue una buena idea?_

— _No tengo mucha práctica en caminar a oscuras por el bosque._

— _Ven te ayudaré._

El me ofreció su mano y ahora el me guiaba. Nuestras manos iban entrelazadas produciéndose una sensación de hormigueo y calor.

Finalmente el anunció que habíamos llegado.

Cuando terminé de recuperar el aliento pude notar que estábamos en un espacio libre de árboles, donde el invierno estaba quedando atrás y ahora estaba cubierto de pasto y flores silvestres, se podía también apreciar el océano.

—_Esto es hermoso._

—_Me alegra que te guste, este es mi lugar secreto._

— _¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

— _Lo descubrí el día en que mis padres decidieron que no volvería a Londres._

Me quedé observando el paisaje, era un lugar precioso. Mientras tanto Nick sacó las cosas que había comprado para comer y armó un lindo picnic. Nos sentamos sobre una colcha para comer, toda la caminata me había abierto el apetito.

— _Estaba delicioso, gracias— _dije terminando mi sándwich.

Ayudé a Nick a guardar las cosas.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? — _preguntó Nick.

— _Tu caminata me dejó agotada— _dije recostándome en la colcha.

— _¿Dormirás la siesta?_

— _Sí._

Nick se quedó de pie, mirando hacia donde estaba.

— _Ven acá, hay espacio suficiente y no muerdo— _dije para incentivarlo, él era muy tímido.

Nick se recostó a mi lado, me giré para quedar enfrente de él.

— _¿Tenías novia en Londres? — pregunté._

— _No, la verdad nunca he tenido nada serio. ¿Tú?_

— _Tampoco, he salido con algunos chicos pero nada especial._

— _¿y Dough? _

Me sorprendió que me preguntara por él, no le había contado sobre nuestras citas, Nick era muy observador.

— _He salido un par de veces con él, pero solo somos amigos._

— _¿Nosotros somos amigos? Porque yo te considero mi amiga._

Nick era adorable era tan inteligente y sabía tantas cosas, pero en momentos así parecía un niño pequeño tan inocente.

— _Si lo somos— dije._

— _Me gusta esto, nosotros. _

— _A mí también, me gusta._

No había duda que me gustaba pasar tiempo con Nick últimamente era uno de mis amigos más cercanos y cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Cuando estaba con él salía a flote una parte de mí que no conocía pero que me encantaba.

Estábamos recostados de espalda mirando el cielo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, sentía algo extraño de estar tan cerca de él, quería tocarlo o algo solo para sentirlo más cerca, mi mano lentamente fue buscando la suya hasta que se encontraron y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron fue una sensación genial, que hizo que mariposas revolotearan por mi estómago.

El cielo se comenzó a oscurecer y Nick sugirió que nos fuéramos para aprovechar el resto de luz.

Tomamos el camino de regreso, nuestras manos siguieron entrelazadas durante todo el trayecto. Llegamos al auto, guardamos las cosas.

Llegamos a mi casa a los pocos minutos.

— _Gracias por el día de hoy, definitivamente mejor que mi clase de cálculo._

— _Lamento que te hayan echado de la clase._

— _No te preocupes, además te la cobraré haciendo que me ayudes con mi próximo examen._

— _Cuando quieras._

Era momento de despedirnos, pero antes de bajar me armé de valor para decirle algo que estaba aguantando desde hace un tiempo.

— _Nick, sé que tu odias que tus padres te hayan dejado acá pero yo estoy feliz por eso porque me ha encantado conocerte— _dije mirando hacia abajo.

Había tenido ganas de decirle eso desde la que él me comentó lo mal que se había tomado la decisión de sus padres.

Él provocaba estos arranques de sinceridad en mí, me hacía decir cosas que normalmente no diría. Como si esto no fuese suficiente me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando tomé conciencia de lo que había hecho, me arrepentí al instante y salí lo más rápido que pude de su auto a refugiarme en mi casa.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nick era muy tímido, quizás con esto lo iba a espantar y ahora se alejaría de mí.

Subí a mi habitación intentando dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, noté que tenía quince mensajes de Alice preguntándome donde estaba, los ignoré, no estaba de ánimo para sus interrogatorios mañana lidiaría con ellos.

Avancé con mis tareas y luego preparé la cena de mama, hoy llegaba tarde .

No tenía hambre así que subí temprano me duché y me fui a la cama con un buen libro, me empezó a dar sueño así que me acomodé para dormir, en eso sonó mi celular era un mensaje, imaginé que sería de Diana pero me equivoqué, era Nick.

_**N: Lindos sueños.**_

Me alivió saber que no se había asustado con mis actos de la tarde. Le respondí el mensaje diciendo que descansara.

Esa noche dormí excelente y nuevamente soñé con el extraño aún no le podía ver su rostro pero si pude escuchar su voz, era la voz de Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!, si, ya se, al fin doy señales de vida!.Esque esuve muy ocupada con los examenes y problemas familiares. Pero ya volvi!repito, la historia no es mia ni los personajes!

**¿Soñarías Conmigo?**

**4. Cita**

**CPOV**

Estaba en la sala de estar de mi casa caminando de un lado a otro, Diana vendría a recogerme en unos minutos y tendría que enfrentar su interrogatorio.

Pensé en varias maneras de evitar nuestro encuentro, pero conocía a mi amiga y ella me encontraría. El ruido de la bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos, dejé salir el aire que inconscientemente acumulé en mis pulmones y caminé hacia la salida.

— _Hola_— dije mientras me subía al auto.

— _Hola Cassie _— saludó mi amiga.

El caminó continuó en silencio solo se escuchaba la música de la radio de fondo.

— _No creas que te estás librando de nuestra conversación, solo te estoy dando una oportunidad para que expliques porque le estás ocultando cosas a tu mejor amiga._

— _Lo siento._

—_ No te preocupes, ahora cuéntame todo_. — Dijo mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto fuera de la escuela.

Miré de reojo el reloj, quedaban veinticinco minutos para que empezaran las clases, demasiado tiempo. Diana se había empeñado en manejar más rápido de lo normal ese día.

— _Diana, no te puedo contar todo, lo siento._

— _Pero Cassie, soy tu mejor amiga y estoy preocupada por ti, ya no te juntas conmigo después de clases y casi nunca estás en tu casa._

— _No te preocupes, no estoy haciendo nada malo y no te puedo contar aún, pero prometo que lo haré en cuanto pueda._

Entendía a Diana pero es que no podía contarle primero tendría que hablar con Nick.

_— Pero…_

_— Confía en mí._

_—Estás viendo a alguien ¿Verdad? ¿Lo conozco?_

No dije nada, algo en mi rostro hizo que Diana bajara la guardia y me diera un respiro.

_— Está bien, solo cuídate, pero promete que me contarás cuando puedas._

_— Gracias, de verdad.  
_

Nos abrazamos antes de bajar del auto, Diana era una amiga genial y odiaba ocultarle cosas, pero Nick también era mi amigo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si le contaba a su hermana sin consultarle él primero.

Me sentía mal con la situación así que le mandé un mensaje para que nos encontráramos para almorzar. Las clases terminaron y el timbre anunció que era la hora del almuerzo. Me escabullí hasta el estacionamiento para reunirme con Nick.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba esperando.

_— Hola._

_— Hola ¿De que querías hablar?_ — preguntó ansioso.

_— Ven vamos a las mesas que están afuera._

La escuela tenía unas mesas para almorzar afuera cuando el clima de Forks lo permitía, eso casi nunca sucedía, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estaban libres.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, saqué una manzana y una soda.

_— ¿Ese es tu almuerzo?_

_— Si, no tengo mucha hambre._

_— Traje un sándwich extra, puedo compartirlo contigo, si quieres._

_— No, estoy bien con esto, de verdad._

Comenzamos a comer en silencio. Nick se veía muy bien hoy, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, me gustaba le daba un toque especial, tenía puesta una polera oscura y una chaqueta gris encima.

_— ¿Qué pasa?— _insistió.

_— Diana me preguntó dónde había estado ayer y que he estado haciendo después de las clases y porque ya no me junto tanto con ella._

— _¿Qué le dijiste?_

_— Que no le podía contar._

— _¿Te avergüenza que seamos amigos?_ — preguntó e inmediatamente noté como su mirada se entristecía

— _No. Por favor no pienses eso, es solo que sé que no tienes la mejor relación con tus hermanos y no sé si te incomoda que les cuente o como se tomarán las cosas o si las cosas entre nosotros seguirán siendo iguales_.

No me había dado cuenta de todos los giros que podía tener mi relación con Nick cuando sus hermanos se enteraran, me angustiaba pensar que no seguiríamos siendo amigos, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía.

— _Es solo que no quiero que las cosas cambien_.

— _Las cosas no cambiarán._

— _Odio ocultarle cosas a Diana, es mi mejor amiga, adoró a Chris y tú eres muy importante para mí y no soportaría alejarme de ninguno_.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando le dije que era importante para mí, él también se sonrojó y agachó su mirada.

— _Tranquila, te prometo que las cosas no cambiarán_— dijo y su mirada me tranquilizó.

_— Gracias, sería más sencillo si todos se llevarán mejor._

— _Es complejo, creo que la distancia y el tiempo que pasamos separado nos deterioró… no lo sé._

— _Ellos te quieren lo sé, Diana a pesar que no lo demuestra te extraña. Podrías intentar acercarte a ellos._

Seguimos almorzando en silencio, otra de las cosas que me gustaba de Nick es que podíamos pasar el tiempo en silencio y no era algo incómodo.

— _Gracias por escucharme, lamento si te incomodé pero era necesario hablarlo. _— Le dije cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo.

_— Todo está bien ¿Qué harás después de clases?_

— _Quería juntarme con Diana, para compensarla la he tenido un poco botada. ¿Por qué?_

_— Pensé que podríamos estudiar para tu examen de cálculo._

— _¿Mañana?_

— Bueno.

Me despedí de Nick para ir a la siguiente clase y a la salida llamé a Diana para tener una tarde juntas.

La semana terminó, con Nick preparamos mi examen de cálculo y ahora tenía el fin de semana libre.

Dough se acercó para invitarme a salir el sábado, iríamos a cenar a un restaurant de comida italiana en Port Angeles, ese día Diana había planeado ir de compras allí es por lo que me puse de acuerdo con él para encontrarnos en el restaurant.

La abuela y mama ese fin de semana tenían que viajar a Seattle así que me había dado permiso para quedarme donde Diana hasta el domingo, me encantaba la idea así podría pasar más tiempo con Nick.

Mamá me paso a dejar a la casa de los Henderson, antes de irse a Salem.

_— Cassie, pasa._

_— Gracias, Sra. Henderson._

_— ¿Cómo estás?_

_— Bien._

_— Diana aún no llega del entrenamiento con las porristas, así que sube e instálate por mientras, estás en tu casa._

Subí al cuarto de invitados que habitualmente usaba y me instalé. Cuando terminé se me ocurrió visitar a Nick, debería estar en su habitación.

Salí y me paré frente a la puerta del cuarto de Nick, toqué un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta me aventuré un poco más y gire la manilla para abrir un poco su puerta. Miré hacia dentro e identifiqué a Nick en su cama.

Entré con cuidado, nunca había estado en su habitación, era sencilla, tenía muchos libros y música, todo ordenado prolijamente, había un sofá de cuero negro y una cama de dos plazas.

Nick dormía, se veía muy tranquilo, me acerqué hacia él y me arrodillé junto a su cama para observarlo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, su boca entreabierta, respiraba profundamente, impulsivamente pasé mi mano por sus cabellos, él se movió un poco y sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir, era hermoso.

Me avergoncé de mis pensamientos y me alejé un poco, Nick se incorporó y me miró confundido.

— _Cassie ¿Qué haces aquí? _— preguntó, parecía un poco enojado y me arrepentí de estar ahí.

—_ Yo… quería verte. No debí entrar, lo siento. _— Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Nick se levantó y me alcanzó antes de salir, me tomó de la mano.

— _Espera, lo siento, no debí reaccionar así. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que encontrar una chica hermosa en mi habitación._

Estábamos muy cerca y sentía el calor de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— _¿Crees que soy hermosa?_

_— Sabes que eres bonita._

_— Si, pero no sabía que tú pensabas que era hermosa._

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, tenía ganas de estar más cerca de él, que me abrazará, pensé en acortar la distancia que nos separaba, pero justo se escuchó el auto de Diana.

— _Presumida_— dijo y acarició el contorno de mi nariz con su índice, provocando una sensación de electricidad que aceleró mi pulso.

— _Llegó Diana, será mejor que baje._ — dije cuando me recuperé de su contacto.

—_ Nos vemos en la cena._

Salí de la habitación, aún un poco confundida con lo que estaba sintiendo. Me encantaba estar pasar tiempo con él y cuando estábamos juntos me encanta sentirlo cerca, él siempre se las arreglaba para darme pequeñas muestras de cariño como ahora cuando acarició mi rostro.

No sentía lo mismo con mis otros amigos y ahora lo único que quería era devolverme a su habitación y darle un abrazo solo para sentirlo cerca. Esto estaba mal, me estaba volviendo adicta a su presencia, siempre necesitaba más.

La voz de Diana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— _Cassie, que bueno que llegaste ¿Estás lista para nuestra salida de chicas mañana?_

_— Lista._

_— Estoy feliz de que te quedes todo el fin de semana. _

_— Yo también._

_— Después de la cena vendrá Adam y Melanie a ver una película._

_— Genial._

La cena fue como todos los viernes, la Sra. Henderson se lució con su comida y los chicos les contaron a sus padres sobre su semana, Nick no participó mucho, como siempre.

No me gustaba como se comportaba con su familia, él me había explicado que se sentía como un extraño cuando estaba con ellos y que le costaba interactuar con ellos.

Estaba segura de que si él se abriera a ellos se daría cuenta de que son una excelente familia y ellos conocerían a la persona maravillosa que es.

Lo único diferente de la cena, fue que de vez en cuando intercambiamos miradas con Nick que me hacían sonreír. En una de esas oportunidades, Diana me descubrió y me miró intrigada, desvié la mirada e hice como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ayudé a retirar la mesa y a preparar las cosas para la película, los Adam y Melanie llegaron y estaba todo preparado.

— ¿Qué película escogiste? — preguntó Diana a Chris.

— _Zombieland._

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió a todos, Nick bajó las escaleras y saludó a Adam y Melanie.

— _Hola Adam, Melanie_— dijo.

Los chicos se demoraron en reaccionar, finalmente lo saludaron de vuelta.

— _¿Qué película verán?_

— _Zombieland_— dijo Chris.

— _¿Puedo acompañarlos?_

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio y nadie le respondía, hasta que finalmente habló Diana.

— _Nos encantaría._

Se notaba que Diana estaba feliz con el acercamiento de Nick, me gustaba ver a mi amiga así.

Ella quería mucho a Nick, a pesar de su distanciamiento, nunca lo habíamos conversado pero yo la conocía.

Los sillones estaban ocupados con las parejas así que Nick tomó el único lugar libre que quedaba en el sofá, junto a mí.

Estaba feliz, Nick estaba intentado acercarse a ellos.

— _Gracias por intentarlo_— susurré en su oído cuando se acomodó a mi lado y apagaron las luces.

— _Te prometí que todo estaría bien_— dijo con sus labios casi rozando la piel de mi oreja, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Nick olía increíble, eso fue lo único que pude pensar durante la película.

Su aroma me tenía embriagada, era algo exquisito una mezcla de perfume con su esencia propia me parecía haber sentido el aroma antes pero no podía identificarlo.

No me pude concentrar en la película, estar sentada junto a él tan cerca fue un distractor suficiente.

Cuando la película terminó, él se despidió de los chicos y subió a su habitación. Todos comentaron lo extraño que había sido que Nick hubiese visto la película con nosotros, no entendían porque el cambio, yo lo sabía y eso me hizo sonreír.

Me despedí de los chicos y los dejé despedirse de sus respectivos novios, cuando entré a la habitación encontré a Nick recostado en la cama.

_— Hola._

_— Hola ¿Qué haces acá?_

— _Quería decirte buenas noches. Así que buenas noches y descansa_— dijo levantándose.

— No te vayas, aún no tengo sueño podemos conversar un rato.

— Bueno.

— _Iré a cambiarme, espera un poco._

Tomé mi pijama y fui al baño, terminé de cambiarme y me miré al espejo, agradecí el haber traído un pijama bonito no era nada fuera de lo común, una camiseta y un pantalón azul, pero era mejor que el pantalón de buzo viejo y la camiseta llena de hoyos con la que dormía habitualmente en mi casa.

Entré nuevamente a la habitación y fui hacia la cama, me metí bajo las tapas y le hice una seña a Nick para que se recostara a mi lado.

Me giré hacia donde estaba y quedé frente a él, comenzamos con nuestras conversaciones de los viernes por la noche.

Hablamos sobre lo que haría el día siguiente y se entristeció al saber que no nos veríamos por estar de compra con Diana.

_— ¿Así que te veré en la cena? _

_— No_— dije recordando que saldría con Jacob.

— _¿Cenarás con Diana?_

— _No, cenaré con Dough._

Edward cambió su expresión cuando le comente mis planes pero no supe interpretarlo.

— Pensé que no te interesaba.

— No me interesa.

—Entonces ¿Porque aceptaste salir con él?

Ahí fu cuando me di cuenta, él estaba celoso y eso me puso contenta.

_— Dough es un buen chico y la pasó bien con él. Además no estoy saliendo con nadie así que no le veo el problema._

_— Pero a él le gustas y cuando aceptas sus invitaciones él se ilusiona._

— _Tienes razón_— dije decepcionada.

Él solo estaba pensando en los sentimientos de Dough, me equivoqué al pensar que podía estar celoso, él solo me veía como una amiga.

— _Mañana aclararé las cosas con él._

Seguimos conversando y en algún punto me quedé dormida, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos.

Desperté antes de que amaneciera, lo primero que sentí antes de abrir los ojos fue el dulce aroma de Dough y recordé lo que estaba soñando, soñé nuevamente con el extraño esta vez pude ver sus cabellos eran desordenados y de color cobrizo como los de él, me reí al pensar en las ocurrencias de mi subconsciente.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré durmiendo abrazada a él, nos habíamos quedado dormidos y en algún punto nos abrazamos. No sabía que hacer me empecé a mover y él me apretó más. Finalmente no hice nada, solo disfruté de la maravillosa sensación de estar en sus brazos y me volví a dormir.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar, me sentí vacía al no estar entre sus brazos, abrí los ojos buscando a Nick pero él ya no estaba. Volví a sentir los golpes en la puerta, me acomodé en la cama.

— Adelante.

— Aún no te levantas, tenemos que salir en quince minutos o no alcanzaremos a hacer todo lo que tengo planeado.

— Lo siento Diana, me quedé dormida, dame veinte minutos y estaré lista.

— Te espero abajo con el desayuno.

Diana dejó la habitación y me levanté rápidamente, al hacerlo sentí el aroma de Nick, mi pijama estaba impregnado eso me hizo sonreír como boba.

* * *

**NPOV**

No tengo palabras para describir los últimos meses, ella era increíble, antes solo lo pensaba pero ahora estaba seguro. Había puesto mi mundo de cabeza después de San Valentín.

Tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella cuando bajé por leche a la cocina, desde ahí nos fuimos acercando y ahora éramos amigos, al principio aún tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre lo que significaba acercarme a Cassie, pero ella había derribado todas mis defensas y se había metido en mi corazón.

Aún mantenía mi plan de irme a estudiar a Londres, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil pensar en alejarme de ella.

Cada vez que estaba con ella, necesitaba más me costaba no tomarla entre mis brazos, cuando podía siempre le daba pequeñas caricias, la había llevado a mi prado y sentí que estaba en el cielo cuando ella entrelazó su mano con la mía.

Cassie me había hablado de que se sentía incómoda de ocultarle cosas a Diana, nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso, pero de alguna manera nuestra amistad se había desarrollado en secreto.

Entendía a Cassie a mí también me asustaba la idea de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, con mis hermanos prácticamente no teníamos una relación y no sabía lo que ellos pensaban de mí. Le prometí que las cosas no cambiarían y ella me pidió que intentara acercarme a mi familia.

No podía negarle nada, hoy intenté hacerlo y vi una película con ellos aunque el que ella estuviese viendo la película fue un gran incentivo.

De la película no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo el calor que recorría todo mi lado izquierdo al estar en contacto con ella.

Ahora la tenía entre mis brazos y veía lo hermosa que era.

Ella se movió un poco, estaba soñando, acaricié sus cabellos para calmarla y ella dijo algo que me dejó helado.

_— Sabía que eras tú, Nick._

Repitió mi nombre un par de veces más esa noche, escucharla fue la mejor sensación del mundo, ella estaba soñando conmigo.

Finalmente me dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos esperando soñar con la chica que tenía en mis brazos.

Desperté temprano y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad dejé a Cassie y fui a mi habitación, ella hoy iría de compras con Diana y luego cenaría con Dough, la idea de ella teniendo una cita con él me desagradaba demasiado, pero me calmé cuando ella me dijo que no le interesaba de esa manera y que aclararía las cosas con él.

Dormí un rato más, cuando me levanté ella y Diana se habían ido a Port Angeles. No había nadie en la casa, mamá me dejó el desayuno y una nota que decía que llegaba para el almuerzo. El día paso lentamente, solo quería que fuese la hora de su regreso, almorcé junto a mis padres, Chris había ido a la casa de Melanie.

Mamá, conversó conmigo después de almuerzo me dijo que le gustaba que me estuviese abriendo más a ellos.

— _Cassie es una excelente chica_— dijo mi madre.

No dije nada solo la miré extrañado, no entendía porque me decía esto.

— _Hijo, sé que todo esto es por ella, he visto como la miras y como ella te mira._

— _Yo… no…_

_— Nick, tranquilo no tienes que explicarme nada._

Mi madre se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estuve leyendo un rato hasta que el timbre de la puerta me desconcentró. Fui hasta la puerta, era Dough.

_— Hola, soy Dough estoy buscando a Cassie._

_— Nick, ella no está._

_— Es una lástima, necesito ubicarla, verás tengo que viajar urgente con mi padre por un asunto familiar pero intento llamar a su teléfono y no me contesta._

_— Creo que se le quedó_— dije recordando haber visto el teléfono de Cassie en la cocina.

— _¿Sabes cómo la puedo ubicar?_

— _Está con Diana, pero si quieres puedo intentar ubicarla y decirle._

_— En serio, eso sería genial, muchas gracias._

Dough se despidió y vi cómo se alejaba.

Cassie había mencionado que cenarían en un restaurant de comida italiana y sólo había un lugar así. Tomé el auto y manejé hacia Salem, llegué al lugar y entré.

No me costó divisar a Cassie en el lugar, ella como siempre resaltaba, caminé hacia ella.

— _Nick ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— _preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Dough_ fue a la casa tuvo un asunto familiar y no podrá venir, intentó llamarte pero dejaste tu celular._

— _Podrías haber llamado a Diana y ahorrarte el viaje._

— _No tenía su número. Ahora tienes dos opciones podemos devolvernos a Nueva Salem o aprovechar que estamos en este bonito lugar y que hacen unas pastas increíbles._

— _¿Una cita?_ — Preguntó ella coquetamente.

— Una cita— respondí acercándome para acomodar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

* * *

Hola!

Solo para avisarles que el que sige es el ultimo capi!

¿Que les parece si sigo adaptando otras historias a The Secret Circle?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!  
Entiendo su enfado por estar tanto tiempo ausente, pero perdi mi contraseña, y fue un relajo ya que no me mandaban el e-mail...**

**aqui les dejo el ultimo capi, en unas semanas, dos a lo maximo subire otra historia, besos**

* * *

**¿Soñarías Conmigo?**

**5. Atrapado**

**NPOV**

Una cita con Cassie, no podía estar más contento fue maravilloso hablamos de todo, era tan fácil conversar con ella, el tiempo pasó muy rápido ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando retomamos el camino a Nueva salem.

Íbamos en el auto, yo miraba de reojo a Cassie que iba con sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y mirando el paisaje por la ventana del auto.

_— ¿En qué piensas? — _pregunté.

_— En lo mucho que me gustaría oírte tocar piano._

Le había contado durante la cena lo mucho que me gustaba tocar el piano y componer, nadie de mi familia lo sabía.

_— El único piano que tenemos cerca es el que está en el salón de música de la escuela y para eso tenemos que esperar que sea lunes._

_— ¿Tocarás para mí el lunes?_

_— ¿Si quieres?_

_— Me encantaría, tengo que juntarme con los chicos del anuario ese día, como estoy en el comité, puede ser justo después de clases a las cuatro tengo que juntarme con ellos a las cinco._

Ella se veía emocionada y yo no podía negarme a complacerla estaba totalmente hechizado por ella.

Llegamos a casa y agradecí que todo estuviera oscuro, lo más probable es que todos estuviesen durmiendo, era muy tarde y no quería dar explicaciones de la hora o de mi compañía.

Me bajé y me apresuré por llegar a la puerta del copiloto antes de que ella bajara para abrirle la puerta ella se bajó dándome una sonrisa, caminamos uno al lado del otro hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Sentí como su mano se acercaba a tientas hacia la mía, cuando finalmente se encontraron nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y me sentí completo.

Entramos a la casa con nuestras manos unidas íbamos hacia la escalera cuando las luces de la sala de estar se encendieron, Dianaestaba allí y nos miraba fijamente.

_— ¿No que saldrías con Dough? — _preguntó de manera seria a Cassie.

_— Yo…_

_— Ahórratelo, no estoy de ánimo para explicaciones._

Sentí como Cassie se tensaba, al oír las palabras de mi hermana.

_— Diana, no es su culpa._

_— Sé que no es su culpa, es culpa de ambos, ahora los estaba esperando solo para comprobar mis sospechas._

_— Por favor Diana, deja explicarte._

_— No, ahora no. Primero tengo que ver que es lo que más me molesta, que te hayas robado a mi hermano, que me hayas mentido o que Nick me haya robado a mi mejor amiga._

Diana estaba dolida se notaba, Cassie se quedó inmóvil mientras ella subía las escaleras.

_— Todo estará bien, tranquila. — _dije poniéndome frente a ella.

_— Eso espero._

La situación me puso nervioso y me hizo cuestionar varias cosas. Lo que más me preocupaba era saber si las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros, si me escogería a mí antes que mi hermana.

Ella aún se encontraba desconcertada y preocupada por la reacción de Diana, me acerqué un poco más y le di un beso en su frente respondiendo a la necesidad de mi cuerpo de sentirla cerca, me separé un poco para encontrarme como sus ojos me miraban interrogantes y sus mejillas se teñían del más dulce color rojo.

Tiré un poco de su mano que tenía agarrada con la mía para que subiésemos las escaleras, caminamos hasta llegar frente a su puerta.

_— Me encantó estar salir contigo hoy, lamento que la noche terminara así y entiendo que quizás las cosas sean diferentes ahora._

_— ¿Te alejarás de mí? — _preguntó con tristeza en sus ojos.

_— Nunca— _respondí seguro.

Me aventuré un poco más aprovechando el momento que compartíamos, estábamos tan cerca, llevé mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricié la suave piel de su mejilla, ella reaccionó a mi contacto cerrando los ojos. Quería besarla, quería tomar sus labios en ese instante pero no podía hacerlo en este momento, ella estaba afectada por nuestro encuentro con Diana y no me aprovecharía de eso.

_— ¿Y tú? — _pregunté intentando averiguar si ella se alejaría.

_— No puedo dejarte, te quiero. — _Dijo en un susurro.

Se acercó aún más y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, instintivamente rodeé su cintura con los míos, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho embriagándome con el aroma de sus cabellos.

_— Te quiero— _dije y besé sus cabellos.

No podía creer que la tenía en mis brazos y que dijera que me quería.

Después de unos instantes que a mí parecer fue más corto de lo que hubiese querido, nos separamos.

_— Quédate conmigo. — P_idió ella.

Como rechazar su invitación si era todo lo que quería, estar con ella.

_— Dame cinco minutos._

Ella me sonrió y me alejé de ella para ir a cambiarme. Sentí el vacío inmediatamente al separarnos, fui a mi habitación tomé mi pijama y me metí en el baño.

Cinco minutos después estaba golpeando en la habitación de huéspedes, ella no contestó, giré la perilla de la puerta y entré con cuidado, no estaba allí, debe haber ido a cambiarse pensé.

Entro a los pocos minutos después, me explicó que había ido a cambiarse, nos acostamos en la cama y ella no tardó en acurrucarse sobre mi pecho, la abracé para tenerla más cerca.

_— ¿Estás preocupada por Diana? — _pregunté.

_— Me hubiese gustado decírselo, no que se diera cuenta así. Es mi mejor amiga._

_— Hablaré con ella, te prometo que todo estará bien._

Cassie suspiró y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi pecho por sobre la tela de la camiseta que usaba como pijama yo acariciaba su cabello. Su contacto me tranquilizaba, sentí como el sueño me empezaba a invadir, al parecer ella ya estaba dormida porque su respiración se había calmado.

Justo antes de dormir escuché a Cassie decir mi nombre entre sueños, no pude evitar sonreír ella soñaba conmigo, al igual que yo soñaba con ella todas las noches y como yo se lo había pedido el día que robé su primer beso, una sensación de felicidad me llenó por completo y me dejé ir al mundo de los sueños para encontrarme con ella.

Desperté antes del amanecer, tenía que escabullirme a mi cuarto, una cosa es que Diana nos descubriera llegando de una cena y otra era que me encontraran pasando la noche con ella en la habitación de huéspedes. Utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad me separé de Cassie, no sin antes aspirar un poco de su dulce aroma y de besar sus cabellos por última vez.

Tomé una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos y escribí que me había ido para no levantar sospecha y que la esperaba para desayunar y llevarla a casa de su padre.

Salí de su habitación y fui hacia la mía, no pude volver a dormir esperé en mi habitación que el día comenzara y recordé el anterior.

No me arrepentía de nada a pesar de que Diana se enojó para mí ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y estaba seguro de que para Cassie también yo la adoraba y ella por una bendita suerte del destino me quería, de entre todos me dijo que me quería, a mí a Nick Henderson, el chico desadaptado y huraño de la escuela, era una sensación increíble y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

_— Adelante._

Era mi mamá, me saludó amorosamente.

_— Nick pensé que dormías._

_— Desperté temprano._

_—Tu padre, Diana y yo iremos a hacer las compras mensuales, Cassie y Chris siguen durmiendo ¿Necesitas algo?_

_— No, nada._

_—Hay de todo en la cocina para que tomen desayuno, ofrécele a Cassie. Llegaremos para el almuerzo. _

Salió de la habitación y me quedé esperando escuchar que el sonido del auto de mi padre me indicara que se habían ido. Me levanté, fui por una ducha, me cambié y fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando bajé me encontré con Cassie ella se veía preciosa con su cabello mojado cayendo por sus hombros.

_— Buenos días._

_— Hola._

_— Estaba preparando el desayuno._

_— Todo se ve delicioso— Me _acequé e impulsivamente besé su mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó viéndose aún más hermosa, llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza pasándolas por mi cabello que aún estaba húmedo, esperaba que mi gesto no le hubiese molestado.

Tomamos desayuno conversando sobre la escuela, cuando terminamos le agradecí por preparar todo y me ofrecí a limpiar la cocina, mientras ella arreglaba sus cosas para regresar a su casa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, salimos para tomar mi auto e ir a su casa. Llegamos y me estacioné frente a su entrada, bajé del auto y abrí la puerta de Cassie. Tomé el bolso que llevaba con sus cosas y la acompañé hacia la entrada.

_— Mi papá llegaré para el almuerzo, si quieres puedes pasar un rato._

Miré el reloj, según mis cálculos mis padres llegarían como un tres horas más así que podía aprovechar estar con ella un par de horas, tenía pensado hablar con Diana después del almuerzo.

_— Está bien, me quedaré un rato._

Ella me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y entré a su casa, la acompañé mientras ponía en orden sus cosas. Solo estábamos pasando el tiempo, acompañándonos, me gustaba esa sensación de cotidianidad que se formaba entre nosotros, era como si perteneciésemos a la vida del otro.

Cuando terminó bajamos a ver un poco de televisión en su sala de estar, nos sentamos en el sofá, quería estar tenerla entre mis brazos así que levanté mi brazo a modo de invitación para que ella entrara, Cassie sonrió y no tardó en acurrucarse junto a mí.

Así nos quedamos hasta que fue la hora de regresar a mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

_— Hablaré con Diana mañana — _dijo decidida.

Guardé silencio, no le quise decir que hablaría con ella, no sabía cómo mi hermana se tomaría nuestra conversación y no quería alterar a Cassie.

_—Eso es bueno, espero que puedas explicarle las cosas._

_— Te contaré como me fue._

_— ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?_

_— Hablaré con ella en el almuerzo, nos vemos en el salón de música a la salida recuerda que tocarás para mí._

_— Cierto, nos vemos mañana entonces._

Me acerqué y besé su frente, la miré una vez más antes de girar para ir hacia mi auto. Conduje en calma pensando en mi próxima conversación con Diana.

Ella era mi melliza alguna vez fuimos inseparables y no recordaba cuando nos comenzamos a distanciar, la extrañaba pero creo que mi orgullo había impedido que me acercara nuevamente.

Llegué a la casa, saludé a mis padres y mis hermano, me senté a almorzar con ellos, cuando terminamos me ofrecí a lavar los platos y ordenar, quizás eso me ayudaría a poner en orden los pensamientos antes de hablar con Diana.

Terminé y subí hacia el cuarto de Diana, me paré cuando llegué a su puerta.

_—Pasa— _dijo antes de que pudiese tocar, ella siempre hacía eso.

Entre ella estaba sentada en su cama me acerqué hacia un sillón que estaba en frente de ella, le pregunté si me podía sentar y ella accedió.

_— Lo lamento— _esas fueron las palabras que abandonaron mis labios.

_— ¿Qué lamentas?_

Tome aire y me acomodé.

_— Todo. Lamento como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros, lamento haberme alejado, lamento haber sido un idiota cuando regresé y lamento no haberte contado de Cassie._

_— Te extraño ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porque te fuiste y cuando volvías quería acercarme a ti pero era como si hubieses armado una muralla. Cuando mis padres dijeron que volverías pensé que todo sería como antes, pero ya no eras tú, ya no quedaba nada de mi mellizo._

_— No manejé las cosas bien, lo sé. Cuando regresaba todo estaba cambiado, tú tenías tus amigos y Chris también, no encajaba aquí, no se sentía como si fuese mi hogar, estaba solo. Después todo se hizo más difícil y creo nos alejamos más._

_— ¿Y Cassie?_

_— De verdad intenté alejarme de ella, sé que es tu mejor amiga. Pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte._

_— ¿La quieres?_

_— Es más fuerte que eso._

_— ¿Están juntos?_

_— No, solo somos amigos desde hace un tiempo._

_— ¿Desde San Valentín?_

No me sorprendió su pregunta ella era mucho más perceptiva que el resto.

_— Sí._

_— ¿Tú fuiste el que la acorraló en la bodega?— _preguntó y su mirada se notaba divertida.

_— No me siento orgulloso de mis actos, pero fue más fuerte que yo, no lo pude evitar._

_— Ayer reaccioné mal, creo que estaba celosa de Cassie de que ella se hubiese podido acercar a ti y yo no. Pero por lo que veo ella ha hecho mucho más que eso._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_— Ella te trajo de vuelta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo te siento cerca._

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

_— Diana lo lamento, nunca quise alejarme así._

_— Te extrañé._

_— Yo también._

Mi hermana impulsivamente saltó a mis brazos y sentí como mi corazón estaba más lleno, esa conversación me había quitado un peso de encima. El resto de la tarde conversamos sobre todo, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y teníamos diez años nuevamente.

_— Le gustas mucho a Cassie ¿Sabes?_

_— ¿Tú crees? a veces pienso que ella está interesada en mí pero después pienso que eso no tendría lógica como alguien tan perfecto se puede fijar en mí._

_— Ella no ha olvidado ese beso que le diste, desde que se empezaron a acercar ella sonríe todo el tiempo y como se miraban durante la cena el otro día, no seas tonto a ella le gustas._

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

_— Ella quiere hablar contigo.__— _comenté.

_— Es necesario, creo que tenemos que aclarar las cosas._

Se escuchó la voz de mi madre llamándonos para la cena, habíamos conversado durante toda la tarde.

_— Tenemos que bajar. — _dije.

_— Nick, no te vuelvas a alejar porque si lo haces tendré que patear tu trasero de vuelta. No estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo hermanito._

_— Te prometo que no lo haré._

_— Y si haces sufrir a Cassie sentirás mi ira._

_— Eso significa que puedo salir con ella._

_— Como si pudiese impedirlo, ustedes están locos el uno por el otro. Sólo apúrate porque quiero tener una salida triple con Chris, Melanie, tu, Cassie, Adam y yo._

Sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mi hermana, ella seguía siendo mi pequeño duendecillo.

Después de la cena fui nuevamente a la habitación de Diana a hacer los deberes que tenía pendiente se sentía muy bien estar de vuelta. Quise llamar a Cassie y contarle todo pero esperaría que hablara con Diana.

Mis padres también estaban notando el cambio y como me estaba acercando de nuevo a ellos.

El día siguiente una nueva semana comenzó y como nunca un sentimiento de esperanza recorría mi é localizar a Cassie en los pasillos entre las clases pero hoy simplemente el destino no quiso ponerla en mi camino.

Durante el almuerzo sabía que ella estaría con Diana, impulsado por esta nueva sensación de sentirme en mi hogar y no como un extraño me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba Chris con Melanie y Adam, pregunté si podía acompañarlos y ellos me aceptaron.

Chris parecía contento con mi acercamiento aunque aún estaba un poco receloso, creo que con el tiempo nos acercaríamos más y las cosas se arreglarían. Los mellizos eran personas agradables Melanie se notaba que estaba completamente loca por mi hermano y con Adam entablé una entretenida conversación sobre la guerra civil.

Terminé mis últimas clases del día lunes y recibí un mensaje de mi Cassie.

_**Estoy esperando en el salón de música.**_

Salí a encontrarme con ella, pasé a guardar mis libros y caminé hacia el salón de música. Entré y ella estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres.

_— Hola._

_— Hola ¿Cómo lograste que te prestaran el salón?_

_— Se lo pedí a la profesora Miller, es amiga de mi padre pero tengo que devolver las llaves en una hora._

_— Hablé con Diana._

_— Yo igual. ¿Todo bien?_

_— Todo bien._

No necesitaba preguntar más la sonrisa en su rostro y la tranquilidad de sus ojos me indicaba que la conversación con mi hermana había sido un éxito.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba el hermoso piano de cola negro de la escuela, rocé mis dedos por su cubierta. ella se acercó y se puso junto al piano mientras yo tomaba lugar en el banquillo. Con una seña hice que se acercara y se sentara a mi lado.

_— ¿Qué quieres escuchar?_

_— Sorpréndeme._

Deslicé mis dedos por las teclas y comencé a tocar, la música empezó a llenar el lugar, escogí tocar algo que había escrito cuando estaba en Inglaterra, se sentía tan bien tocar de nuevo.

_— Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. — _dijo cuando terminé.

Ella me miraba intensamente y sus ojos reflejaban todas las emociones del mundo, tan llenos, tan completos.

_— ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida?_

_— No— _dijo, muy bajito.

_— Tu risa— Tomé su mano._

_— ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida?_

_— No— _respondió agachando su mirada y sonrojándose.

Con mi mano libre, levanté su mentón para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

_— Tus ojos._

_— ¿Sabes que es lo más suculento y tentador que he visto en mi vida?_

_— No— dijo como si le faltase el aire._

_— Tus labios._

Comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia ella y dejé de respirar para esperar el contacto con sus suaves labios, estábamos tan cerca pero un ruido nos sobresaltó a los dos.

_— Cassie, me dijiste que ibas a practicar no que te quedarías para esto— _dijo la señorita Miller muy enojada.

_— Lo lamento, no es lo que usted cree._

Cassie comenzó a darles explicaciones a la señorita Miller y yo solo pensaba en lo cerca que habíamos estado, odiaba con toda mi alma a la inoportuna profesora, mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil, había perdido nuevamente la oportunidad de besarla.

Finalmente la profesora nos dejó ir no sin antes darnos una advertencia y una charla sobre las relaciones, el noviazgo y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Estaba muy avergonzado y cuando salimos del salón no podía verla a los ojos, el momento se había roto, era tarde y ella tenía que ir a lo del anuario.

_— Son las cinco— _dije desganado.

_— Lo sé, tengo que irme._

_— Te llamo más tarde._

_— Nos vemos mañana._

Vi como su figura se alejaba por el pasillo, me pude mover cuando la perdí de vista al doblar por un pasillo.

Aún sentía su aroma en mi cuerpo, odiaba que el momento se hubiese roto, como me podía sentir tan lleno en un momento y tan vacío al siguiente.

Caminé hacia mi auto con una mezcla de sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, la principal era rabia, manejé hacia casa, cuando noté a cuanto iba, bajé la velocidad a ella no le gustaba que corriera.

Llegué a casa y me llamó la atención que el auto de Diana estuviese estacionado en la entrada, se supone que ella estaba en el comité con Cassie.

Abrí la puerta y subí con desgano a mi habitación ni siquiera me molesté en ver si mi madre estaba para saludarla, al parecer no había nadie, solo Diana.

Entré a mi cuarto, alguien me tapó los ojos con una especie de género y todo se volvió oscuro.

_— ¿Quién está ahí?_

No obtuve respuesta, por inercia me moví y quedé acorralado contra la pared. Sentí una presencia frente a mi cuerpo, era más pequeña que yo y se apegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo. El aroma de esta presencia me llenó por completo, solo un nombre ocupó mi cabeza… Cassie.

Me quedé inmóvil, acaso podía ser que ella estuviese en mi habitación o el stress de la situación me estaba haciendo alucinar con ella, la había dejado en la escuela era imposible que ella hubiese llegado antes que yo.

Se acercó cada vez más haciendo que no existiese un espacio entre nosotros, pasó su mano por mis cabellos y no pude evitar que un suspiro se escapase de mis labio.

_— ¿Cassie?_

_— Shhh…_

_— ¿Eres tú?¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo?_

_— Hablas demasiado._

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, ella comenzó a dejar besos en toda la extensión de mi cuello y subió peligrosamente hasta mis labios, dejé de poner resistencia y me entregué totalmente a la extraña que me había acorralado, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto no tuve más dudas era ella, mi Cassie.

Pasé mis manos por sus caderas apretándola más hacia mi cuerpo, como la vez anterior nuestras bocas actuaron como si estuviesen hechas para besarse, era una sensación maravillosa sentir como mi lengua recorría su boca. Finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, sentía como ella respiraba agitada.

Llevé mis manos hacia la venda y la retiré de mi vista y ahí pude ver a la mujer de mis sueños, tenía sus labios rojos y respiraba aceleradamente.

_—Cassie…— _dije intentando recuperar el aire.

_— Le pedí el auto a Diana y las llaves de tu casa. Necesitaba comprobar algo._

_— ¿Y lo hiciste?_

_— Sí— _dijo coqueta y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

Alcancé su mano y la traje de vuelta atrapándola con mis brazos y girándola de manera que ahora que ella quedó acorralada con la pared.

_— ¿Te vas?_

_— Vine a comprobar algo y ya lo hice._

_— Estas loca si piensas que dejaré que te vayas._

Me acerqué nuevamente para tomar sus labios, ella respondió de una manera exquisita nunca me cansaría de estar así con ella, sentirla tan cerca.

Nos separamos y miró directamente a mis ojos.

_— Sueño contigo todas las noches__— _susurré en su oído.

_— Sueño contigo desde que me robaste mi primer beso._

_— ¿Me perdonas?_

_— Solo si prometes que tú serás el último que me robe un beso._

_— Lo prometo__— _Dije para tomar sus labios nuevamente.

**FIN**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mi. Segun lo que me respondieron en el capi anterior si quieren mas fics, asi que estara buscando el ideal. Me tomara un poco de tiempo, pero en 1 semana y media ya estare de vuelta.


End file.
